


Lost in Paradise

by King Gigabyte (DrInsanity)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Megalo Falls (Gravity Falls), Dark, Deer Monster, Fear, M/M, Megalo Falls, Monster Boy, Non Human WIll Cipher, Not a triangle either, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, WillFord - Freeform, William is spookied, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrInsanity/pseuds/King%20Gigabyte
Summary: Note: Rating will go up in later chaptersWilliam has some trouble adjusting to his new home.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Ford Pines, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Ford Gleeful | Reverse Ford Pines
Kudos: 14





	Lost in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a little short. Think of it as a prologue really.

He had barely remembered much before the incident. Sure, he had flashes of things here and there and some feelings on matters, but to put it simply he just couldn’t remember what had happened before they’d found him. 

All the demon could remember was a horrendous flashbang and faint voices shouting. The feeling of cold metal from some gun-like device pointed between his eyes before he blacked out from the pain and stress of his ordeal. 

He remembered the horrible burning pain, the hot white flash… Gods, his muscles still ached, and he didn’t know why. Nothing made sense to him, but he was lucky he at least had some basic knowledge. He still knew his name. If you may have been wondering, the name in question was William Cipher. 

William knew roughly that he was a powerful entity of sorts, or supposed to be anyway. He just couldn’t remember how he’d ended up in this situation and in a world he had no business being in. 

Everyone around him seemed so off… It was just this terrible gut feeling he’d get. He couldn’t shake it…

* * *

The ancient demon didn’t know what time it was. Just that he was still in quite a great deal of pain. 

‘Why does this feel familiar…?’ he thought to himself. Try as he might, though, he only drew blanks as he looked around the dim room. A faint light streamed in from a nearby window, mostly blocked by thick brown blackout curtains. 

At least he knew he wasn’t underground. The bed under him wasn’t plush, but it wasn’t hard either. Will wasn’t sure why he kept expecting it to feel so different. It was like he had the faintest ghost of a feeling, but he shrugged it off, though he swore for a moment he could feel cold silk under him instead of ordinary tan cotton sheets. 

The door creaked softly as he slowly turned his head to see a figure within the doorway. William thought his heart would stop as he viewed the silhouette. He promptly froze on instinct, his heart racing, his blood running cold as tears welled up in his blue eyes. He attempted in vain to blink them away. 

“Are you alright?” 

A voice called out to the injured demon on the bed. 

“I...” 

What could he say really? He was frozen on the spot, unsure of the answer, as if he expected some terrible retribution for speaking out of turn or possibly giving the wrong one. 

  
  


“William?” 

Stanford stood in the doorway, his brows furrowed in confusion as he looked at the Cipher before him. He still didn’t quite understand it. This was clearly a Cipher, yet… He acted nothing as Bill did. He looked so different from Bill, having taken a humanoid form, though more monster than human. Ford had gotten a glimpse at the creature’s blue triangle form for a brief moment at least. 

It didn’t mean Ford didn’t keep his guard up constantly around William however. He was still a Cipher, and the old scientist wasn’t about to just blindly trust a Cipher. Even if he looked helpless and pitiful. 

No matter how much the other was injured, he wasn’t going to let his guard down. Not after that nightmare he had to deal with. Living like that for 30 years… he wasn’t about to just forget something like that. Sure, it’d been a few years since Weirdmageddon… but how could one just let something like that go? 

“William?” 

The scientist moved into the room, hands on his hips. Since the blue cervine like demon hadn’t answered him, Stanford figured he’d take matters into his own hands after all. He stayed on guard as he sized the larger entity up with a frown on his face. 

William turned to look at Stanford, his slit pupils dilating slightly with fear as he leaned back a bit, claws catching the sheet under him as he frowned, head lowered and ears pinned back in a show of submission. It was such an instinctual one, he couldn’t help but react like this. He could feel his heart’s pace quicken the closer Stanford got to him. 

  
  


* * *

William looked to the window. Whatever light could get past the curtains now had a dusky tone to it. Soft hues of dull dying oranges crept past, illuminating the dust within the room. He stood up on shaky, weak legs, slowly making his way to the window while being careful to not knock his icy antlers into something or become entangled. 

His tail dragged on the floor as he reached out a shaky six-fingered claw to draw the curtain open just a bit, fearful that anyone should see him perform such an action. 

He stood before the window frowning, reaching toward it, and everything felt fuzzy. Nothing felt real. He felt like he was floating away, floating out of reality. The soft background noises became faint as he stared at that glowing light, losing himself in what should feel warm. Yet everything felt so cold. 

Will felt a pain in his chest, a deep aching emptiness like a yawning void. His entire being shook with it as tears streamed down his face. He didn’t know why he was so sad. He couldn’t comprehend the crushing feeling he experienced. It was as if the overbearing weight of the world smothered him within its grasp. 

Before he knew it he was curled up, his dark-colored suit now dampened with tears. His blue hair was plastered and matted against his wet face. Gods, even his eyepatch felt gross. William couldn’t remember when he’d gotten on the floor. Nor could he remember when it’d gotten so dark within the room. 

The floor under him had become colder, gaining a thin layer of frost upon it. His vision still swam as he stared up at the window. It seemed so far away… yet so close. The blue curtains… the dark walls. The cold marble floors. 

Will let out a choked sob suddenly as he pulled his knees to his chest, his strange digitigrade legs making his position awkward. He couldn’t stop crying, he didn’t know why it hurt so much. 

Once he could blink away the tears, he saw where he was. The curtains were still tan. The floor was covered with old wood and had a dusty-coated carpet on it. The walls had peeling paint. It confused him. How did he get here? Where was he? 

William could feel his pulse quicken again as he let out a soft sob. He felt trapped, a rat in an endless maze. The walls felt like they were closing in on him. He could feel them looming above, the wallpaper peeling further, a horrid droning buzzing in the air. Oh, Elder Gods, he wanted it to stop. It  _ had _ to stop. He needed it to stop right now. He couldn’t live like this. He just knew it. This was it, this was the end. The air felt so thick, everything felt so heavy. This was the end. 

  
  


“William ?” 


End file.
